How Could This Have Happened?
by Unigu Mika
Summary: Once friends, they fought against each other. Now one might have paid the ultimate price. But, in the end, who is it that really suffers? Sasuke and Naruto NOT YAOI
1. Chapter I

Okay, so it's no longer just a chapter. It's going to be three, but it's going to be different since they'll be two ends with... uh, someone. Yeah. No more spoilers other then that. Hope someone at least gets misty-eyed while reading this. It's my first time trying to write a sad story, and I'd really like feedback on how to improve myself.

--

**How Did This Happen?**

**I**

--

_How? How did this happen?_

Uchiha Sasuke. Dead. Blood pooling around his lifeless body, glazed eyes forever looking at his killer with shock still written on his face. In one hand was his katana that he clutched desperately, the blade shattered in half. The landscape was in no better shape then the Uchiha was; ripped to shreds around them with trees shattered and rocks cut in half like they were pieces of paper.

_Did- Did I do this?_

Blood still soaked his hands, only that he had thought that it was his own blood on his hands from his wounds. Yet, he wasn't wounded at all from the attack Sasuke had tried. Someone screamed.

_Oh no, Sakura-chan!_

He watched her run over to Sasuke, turning over Sasuke's limp corpse and beginning chest compressions with her medical chakra flowing into his body. Tears dripped down her chin almost blinding her from seeing what she was doing. Another shout from behind him registered in his head.

_Yamato-daichou… you were right. I did hurt my friends in the end._

He felt his knees buckle, his vision shifted so he was staring at a lower field of vision, but could still watch as Sakura still tried to revive Sasuke, screaming something that he couldn't understand. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, saying something to him. Numbly, he looked up.

_I know… I know…_

Yamato looked down at him, seeming to hear his thoughts before walking to Sakura and Sasuke's still body; blocking his view from seeing a hard crack of bone. Something wet and hot dripped down his face, but he couldn't feel enough of his arms to move them and wipe them away.

_How could I have prevented it?_

Sasuke and his team had come for him, stating that he was the last jinchuriki that they had to capture for Akatsuki. He didn't understand why Sasuke had joined them, but he was determined to try and bring Sasuke back home. Only… something had been different when fighting. Maybe the fact he had noticed that Sasuke's curse seal was gone, but it might have been him. Something made him snap during the middle of the fight and unleash the four tails and blacked out. Somehow, Sasuke hadn't calculated what would happen and he ended up like this. When he came to again, he saw the carnage around him and Sasuke. Dead.

_What kind of friend am I? I'll never forgive myself…_

He didn't understand why Sasuke didn't use his Sharingan to stop the kyuubi like he had done when they met at Orochimaru's after almost three years. Maybe he had unleashed the nine tails power too fast. Maybe Sasuke forgot that he could do it. Maybe, when he had gone four tailed, Sasuke was unable to suppress the kyuubi power. A sickening thought hit him, almost making him throw up.

_What if Sasuke __wanted__ to die?_

He refused to believe it; he knew his friend well enough to know it couldn't be true. But, the little voice of doubt from the back of his head asked him if Sasuke might have changed his thoughts after killing his brother. He shook his head, refusing to believe it.

_Sasuke still has to revive his clan! He wouldn't just throw his life away… would he?_

The sickening thought still lingered with his subconscious mind asking the same question over and over again no matter how many times he tried to ignore its pestering. He had to check to see if Sasuke was okay. He just had to. Trying his best, he started to stand; his attempt brought his both failure and success. Success with standing, but failure with the sharp, stinging pain he discovered with trying to walk.

_Wait, that's not blood on my hands._

He remembered the pain after he had used the kyuubi powers against Orochimaru. He remembered how his skin had been ripped away and how painful it was. He wondered why he wasn't in as much pain as before. Shock. He didn't know his body was still in shock from such a violent event. He screamed as his foot hit the ground, the shock that allowed him not to feel any pain up until just a few moments ago wore off, resulting in his legs buckling in pain and collapsed to the ground. She could hear Sakura shout something, imagining her looking up at him.

_Sakura-chan, don't help me. Help Sasuke instead._

The pain was everywhere his skin was in contact with something; the ground, his shoes, clothing; even in between his fingers where his skin was in contact with itself. Naruto choked back another painful scream just so Sakura wouldn't look at him and help his friend. He didn't care about the pain as long as Sasuke would be okay…

"Sasuke! Don't you dare die!" He choked out, not caring if he sounded like a fool or not. "You don't deserve the last name Uchiha if you can't survive this! You hear me Sasuke?! If you don't, then you aren't… you don't." He choked on the last sentence, unable to finish as he laid his head onto the ground, the dirt soaking up his tears.

_You aren't going to be cool anymore because that's not the Sasuke I know._

**-End Chapter One-**

--

Okay, so the next two chapters will different endings to this, one for sadistic people and a happier alternative ending for those who still refuse to believe your favorite character that was killed off is really dead... or like happy alternative endings. R & R please!


	2. Chapter II

No… I don't want to get up

Okay, THIS is the chapter I bawled my eyes out writing mainly because I'm a Sasuke fan, but that's not that point. If you were hoping for the happy ending here… well, you'll find out soon enough. I'll put all the funny edits as a separate chapter once I'm not lazy and finish the last chapter. I hope I can get the last chapter up before school starts in two days...

--

**How Did This Happen?**

**II**

--

_No… I don't want to get up._

He lay where he was, body numbly aware of his surroundings. He had gotten out of the hospital with his physical wounds healed, but the mental wounds were still fresh and bleeding with no sign of clotting. Today was the day… he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up what part of his dinner was still in his stomach. Not bothered by the taste of his stomach acid, he stood to look at himself in the mirror. Clammy skin, dark circles under his eyes, and a small scar on his left arm. That's all he got from fighting Sasuke. It wasn't fair compared to what he had to pay.

_I should be the one dead. Not him. _

_-_

_**He brought his gaze up, hearing Sakura's wild, grieving cry. Yamato was shouting at her, telling her something that she screamed back at. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Yamato had moved to pull Sakura away while she still held onto Sasuke, allowing Naruto to see Sasuke. **_

_**He still wasn't moving.**_

_-_

His stomach lurched again, heaving nothing until the nausea wave had left him and looked at him in the mirror again. He couldn't look at himself anymore in the mirror. Angrily, he stared back at himself until punching the mirror. It shattered into tiny slivers of glass, sparkling down into the sink and onto the tile, plinking cheerfully. Rage filled tears formed at the corners of his eyes, unable to feel the pain of glass in his fist that he hoped would make him suffer. Sliding to the ground, his exposed knees were scraped and punctured with glass; a gurgled sob escaping his throat in remembering the kyuubi would only heal the wounds.

_Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry._

Sakura probably was in worse shape than he was; she blamed herself for not saving Sasuke's life no matter how many times Lady Tsunade had told her that the damage to his body was too extensive for even the great medicine ninja herself to heal after autopsying his body. He shuddered; it made him sick imagining Sasuke being dissected by Tsunade and Shizune. Tsuande wasn't affected by Sasuke's death and even said it was a good thing that he was dead.

_That sick bitch._

Another wave of nausea summoned him out of his remembrance to throw up nothing in the toilet. He didn't want to go to his friend's funeral. He didn't want to have to remember all the missions they did, all the times they fought, remembering when team 7 was finally reunited after three years of training with the Sannins. He didn't want to remember what he had done to Sasuke in the end

_I'd rather drown in my own blood._

Lying down, he tried his best to focus on the pieces of glass cutting into his skin and drawing blood. Trying to erase the memory of Sasuke's death. Trying desperately to convince himself he was in a sick, twisted dream that he'd soon wake up and find out Sasuke was still alive. It wasn't working.

_I don't want it to be true. I want to just fall asleep and never wake up._

A knock at his apartment door roused him from his thoughts that were spiraling towards suicide. A part of him didn't want to get up, but another part of him did. Standing up, he could see the small spots of red that covered pieces of glass on the floor. A sickening grin of satisfaction came to his face.

_I hope I have glass in my face._

Walking to his door, he opened it. He squinted in the light though it was downcast, reminding him of the Third's funeral. There, in front of him, was Sakura. She looked up at him, wearing cover up to do her best to hide the red rings around her eyes; she had cried recently, though, and the make up ran down her face. She had made no attempt to fix it. Opening her mouth, she closed it and looked down to her black dress. He assumed that she had seen the glass or cuts on his face.

_Sakura looks even worse than me._

He reached out, touching her shoulder with his bloody hand; the blood had already clotted, but some pieces of glass still remained buried in his skin. She looked away, almost to tears, struggling to speak.

"Are you…"She couldn't finish, tears rolled down her face freely, her hand came up to cover her face while she cried into it. Her body shook violently that he thought she'd fall to the floor.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry." He stopped, realizing there was nothing else he could say to her to make her feel any better unless he could bring the man she loved back to life.

_I'm so sorry Sakura-chan._

He closed the door softly, leaving her alone so she could be out of the presence of Sasuke's killer. Walking over to his bed, he stared at the black suit that lay on the ground, partly covered with sheets and almost under his bed. Picking it up, he solemnly put it on. Finishing, he looked at the picture of their old team, focusing on Sasuke in the photo. Picking up the picture, he smiled bitterly, chuckling.

_You'd probably call us idiots for grieving for so long. Right Sasuke?_

He stared at the picture until his vision blurred, tears falling onto the glass of the photo frame. Realizing what he was doing, he hastily wiped the glass free of his salty tears and slowly placed the photo back on the dresser. He slumped onto his bed, blinking hard with glazed eyes before running a hand through his knotted hair. If he was going to go to… he couldn't say it without feeling sick. He closed his eyes, letting the nausea roll back to his stomach.

_He'd probably not want me to go… but I have to._

Standing, he got up and went to his door. Opening it, he found Sakura gone. A steady drizzle fell down on his head, barely changing his mood. He walked down to the street, finding it almost empty. Looking both ways, his breath caught ragged in his throat. He swore time stopped for the briefest of moments.

_Sasuke!_

He saw Sasuke standing at the horizon of the road, staring at him, wearing the same outfit he had on. Sasuke scoffed, turned around and began walking out of sight with his hands in his pockets.

_Wait Sasuke! Wait for me!_

And so he went, chasing after Sasuke through the village they had grown up together in and been friends in, Sasuke always at the end of the road and out of reach. The longer he ran after Sasuke, he realized what Sasuke was but shut it out of his mind, wanting to think Sasuke was still alive. Passing by a few of their old training spots, Sasuke finally stopped walking and turned to look at him. Panting, he stopping ten feet away and watched Sasuke stare at him and he at Sasuke.

_What are you trying to show me Sasuke?_

Finally, Sasuke's emotionless face broke a smile, a true, genuine smile. Lighting flashed across the sky, making him look away from Sasuke for only a nervous, twittering heartbeat and looked back.

He was gone.

_No…_

"SASUKE!!" He screamed as loud as he could, frantically looking everywhere for any sign of his friend. He suddenly realized where he was; the very place he, Sasuke and Sakura became genin. On top of one of the three posts, the middle one, a boxed lunch sat; he could see heat rise from it because of the cold rain. Walking towards it, he picked it up and opened it, finding it contained the same meal that Sasuke had offered him almost three years ago. In tears, he sat on the wet ground and snapped the chopsticks apart, mumbling imadekimasu before eating.

_Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you for everything. I won't forget you, especially when I become Hokage, -ttebayo._

**-End-**

**--**

Uh, nothing much to say. The alternative chapter will be up shortly.

R & R :D


	3. Chapter III

Alright! So here's the "official" last chapter of this series. Be warned though: some of the medical terms used you might not know them, but they'll be explained at the end of the chapter in my A/N. I really liked writing this chapter mainly because I get to be a total medical nerd and use some of the information I've gotten from my mother since she's a family physician.

--

**How Could This Have Happened?**

**III**

--

_Where… where I am?_

He opened his eyes, the clean white light blinding his vision. Catheters were stuck in his arms, allowing IV fluid and medication to drip into his body. A monitor beeped, monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure, and occasionally injecting morphine into his system. The familiar smell of a hospital wafted into his nose, bringing back the memories of what had happened.

_Sasuke! _

_-_

_**He couldn't move, his body in too much pain. He cried into the ground, worthless with trying to save his friend. He stopped crying, listening to the sudden silence where not even the birds sang or the wind whistle through the trees. A sickening, strangled cough wheezed from where Sakura and Yamato were. Without pause, Sakura's voice rose into a wail and Yamato calmly said something to her. Naruto could feel the pain briefly numb as he looked ahead of him, watching, waiting for any sign of life. Yamato looked over to Naruto, seeing the look on his face and knew immediately what Sasuke's fate was. Suddenly, exhaustion from fighting and numbness from shock began to wear off. Blackness enveloped him in a dreamless sleep.**_

_-_

Sitting up, alarms went off in the machines, only causing his ears to ache and to feel the noise shake his broken and bruised body. Suddenly light-headed, he heard the shouts of the nurse who had walked in to respond to the alarms on the machines. He was helped to lie down again, too nauseous to protest loudly and struggle.

_I hope Sasuke's okay._

He watched the nurse turn off the alarms, writing down something on a clipboard before glancing at him with a warning look before leaving, saying something under her breath too low for him to hear. The door slide closed, allowing him to try and sit upright again. The second time didn't set off the alarms or cause his head to spin yet the ache in his body still remained. Looking around, he squinted out the window to his right, looking at the village illuminated by the sun; not a single cloud was in the sky it seemed. One window was open to let in a warm breeze to blow across his face, settling some of his frayed nerves and bringing up new questions.

_I wonder if Sakura hates me._

He thought of Sakura and how she acted when she had first seen Sasuke after their fight. He bitterly remembered her expression and loathed himself for causing her that horrible pain of having to come to terms with knowing her love possibly being dead. He had no idea what happened after passing out but splintered memories of being asked questions and pricks of needles jabbing into his sides and arms brought some vague picture of what had happened; a medical team probably came from the village and transported them back here where they could monitor them and prepared for the worst case scenario with both of them.

"We had to put you both in a drug-induced coma for a week to stabilize your conditions." He stared, jerking his head with sore neck muscles to look back at the door where Tsunade stood; lips pursed and arms crossed over her chest.

_How did she get in here without me noticing?_

"You wouldn't believe how much tramadol and other analgesics we had to use for both you and Sasuke to keep you from feeling pain from your injuries before putting you into comas." She said, chuckling to herself. "I might even have to take out a chunk of your mission money you received from this mission to help pay the hospital to help pay for restocking."

_Gee, thanks Granny Tsunade. I can see that you're worried about me._

"Wait, does that mean Sasuke is awake?" He asked. Straightening his back and gripping the sheets, nearly ready to jump out of bed regardless of the amount of tubes taped to his arms. Tsunade frowned, taking a step over to him; enough incentive to make him stay still.

_Please don't hit me, please don't hit me, please don't hit me…_

"Uzumaki Naruto, in case you forgot, you have healing abilities that are at least twice as fast as any normal shinobi because of you housing the kyuubi. Sasuke is still in a coma while we work on healing all of the injuries he sustained from fighting _you. _A quarter of his lower rib cage was crushed, two of his limbs were twisted out of their sockets, and he was close to being diagnosed with hypoxemia. It'll be at least another week before I even vaguely consider taking him off life support and let him out of the coma."

_Oh yeah, I forgot._

He felt his mouth open to say something while Tsunade stared at him with annoyed eyes. He finally noticed the shadowy bags under her eyes that make-up was trying to hide from anyone who she talked to. A thought of how long she might have stayed up to keep both him and Sasuke alive and without pain crossed his mind; suddenly his necklace seemed to burn against his chest and neck for no real reason.

_I at least want to see how he's doing._

"Though, I have allowed certain people to visit him," she seemed to have heard his thoughts, "but for no longer then five minutes. Only Sakura, the nurses, and myself may stay longer then that in order to keep an eye on his condition."

"Can I?"He asked, ready to jump out of bed once more despite Tsunade's disapproving look. She remained silent for a breath, thinking.

"I suppose you could, but only after we finish monitoring you for an hour or so to make sure you won't suddenly suffer from any complications that result in you being conscious."

_You mean I have to stay here a whole hour? You can't be serious!_

"Fifteen minutes, -ttebayo." He countered, crossing his arms. He swore he saw a vein in Tsunade's forehead bulge.

"Uzumaki Naruto, there are no negotiations with how long we're going to watch you!" She shouted at him; he frowned as he stared at her.

_Come on! Think Naruto, there's got to be a time she'll agree to that's less than an hour!_

"Half-hour!" He exclaimed.

"No Naruto!"

"Forty five minutes?"

"For the last time, no!"

"Come on baa-chan! I don't want to sit around for an hour! How about fifty minutes?"

"It's still no, Naruto."

"Fifty three minutes?"

"I'm not afraid to give you morphine to shut you up!"

_Come on, there's got to be a time!_

"SEVENTY FIVE!" He shouted. Tsunade stared at him, slightly confused. She smiled and turned her back to him and started heading for the door.

"Okay then, Naruto. Hour and fifteen minutes sounds like a good time to me. I'll go check up on Sakura to see how she's managing Sasuke's vitals."

"W-wait, ttebayo! That's not what I…!"

**Slam.**

"…Meant." He stared at the door of his hospital room, listening to Tsunade's fading footsteps.

_Damn it!_

"GAH!!" He pressed his hands against the side of his head, feeling utterly stupid. He meant to say fifty-five, but seventy accidentally came out instead. Now he had to stay in the hospital room for an extra fifteen minutes before he could see his friend. He slumped his head, depressed. He stared at the sheets of the hospital bed for a few minutes before noticing a device with a large red button on it. He grabbed it with one of his hands and examined it, finding the word morphine written on it.

_Morphine… want._

He pushed the button and something on one of the machines buzzed before he felt a pricking sensation in his right hand where a tube was attached. He waited to feel light headed or just plain happy. Nothing other than the light pricking around his right hand occurred. He narrowed his eyes at the button and pushed it again- nothing. No buzzing came from the monitors beside him and his hand didn't tingle.

_Are you kidding me? I can't get anymore?_

He took both his mounting frustration and need for revenge because of not being given more morphine on the device by repetitively pushing the button until he heard the machine buzz once again and he received the light pricking sensation once again.

_Is this thing timed or something?_

Becoming curious, he investigated how it worked by repetitively pushing the button until it buzzed thirteen more times. By the fifteenth time he tried it, he figured out it allowed him to have some morphine every five minutes.

_This thing is weird, ttebayo…_

"Naruto," the door opened and Tsunade appeared, "it's been an hour and fifteen minutes. Seeing that none of the nurses reported seeing any kind of complications with you being awake, I've deemed you well enough to see Sasuke."

_Hell yes!_

"YATTA!" He screamed. Jerking his arms up in the air caused all of the machines attached to him go off with the various alarms. He smiled meekly at Tsunade while she busied herself with turning various alarms off and pulling some needles out of him. Eventually, she pulled enough out that the only one left was his IV drip.

_I get to get the out of this room!_

"Naruto, you're going to put you in a wheelchair so you won't be exhausted by the time we reach his room. Understand?"

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, closing his eyes upon hearing something being wheeled into his room.

_I get with me being tired, but being wheeled around seems kind of gay._

He opened his eyes and saw the wheeled… thing waiting for him to sit in. Sighing, he slid out of his hospital bed on the side where his IV was to prevent having the thing being ripped out of his arm and reluctantly sat down in the chair. He watched as Tsunade moved the IV bag onto a holder on the wheelchair itself. Tsunade grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed him to the door before stopping for some odd reason.

_CCCHHHHEEEAAARRRGGGGEEEE!_

With a sudden energetic burst, he grabbed the wheels of the chair and wheeled out into the hallway, turning right and wheeling down to the end of the hall. Suddenly, the wheelchair lurched right and he hit smack into the wall. He found himself unable to back away from the wall.

_I can't get my wheelchair to move!_

"Are you done trying to wheel around now?" Tsunade appeared beside him, looking down at him.

"Maybeh." He responded, grinning.

"Were you planning on trying to visit Sasuke?"

"Maybeh."

"I know you have no idea where his room is."

"Well, maybe I can tap into unseen forces and find out where he is!" He defended.

_Damn… she has a point._

Tsunade quietly took back control of the wheelchair, wheeling him through the deserted halls. They eventually reached a place in the hospital so vague that even he wondered if Tsunade ever got disoriented. She stopped in front of a door, softly knocking on the door. The door opened without any obvious physical means to allow them entrance. The room was rather cheer with how many windows there were, letting them see a rather nice view of outside Konohagakure. The room was entirely bare except for a hospital bed and a single chair; both the chair and hospital bed were occupied.

"Sakura." He found his voice dry and cracked. The kunoichi's gaze shifted from the hospital bed to him. Her eyes widened and could see her mouth his name, but nothing came out of her mouth.

_Sakura looks horrible._

He saw how paper white her skin was in the sunlight pouring through the window; her eyes slightly glazed and bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her cheeks seemed partly hollowed, perhaps from not eating enough. He could tell she hadn't spent a lot of time away from Sasuke's side. He stood up from his wheelchair and, remembering to grab his IV bag, managed to stumble over to the hospital bed to better see Sasuke's face.

_Oh my God…_

He was hooked up with so many tubes that he was almost unrecognizable to him. Sasuke had life support on him with the breathing machine's loud noise filling in the silence between the three of them. A heart monitor beeped slowly to indicate Sasuke's heart rate and monitored his blood pressure. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a machine labeled 'electro encephalography' and vaguely wondered what that was used for. Sasuke's eyes were covered in a kind of medical wrap and sensors placed under it while more were running across his chest to monition various other parts of his vitals. IV fluid and other bags dripped fluid into Sasuke's system to keep him hydrated and well medicated. Compared to just having an IV drip, Sasuke seemed a lot worse off than he did; he knew that he wouldn't get to see Sasuke wake up for a while. For a moment he clenched his fist with a sickening thought of Sasuke not going to pull through.

_It's my entire fault…_

"It's alright Naruto," Sakura whispered, "Sasuke's going to pull though. Just wait and see…"

**-End-**

**--**

Rawr. Done. It's the "official" end for this series, but stick around for the separate Author Notes chapter that I'll post ASAP. I might also make a major edit to the previous chapter since I remembered something that Naruto was supposed to brood about like a good emo wannabe (no offense to emo people)… And yes, I will soon post a fourth chapter to this with the alternate ending to the second chapter of this for your guys's entertainment :3 Rating and reviews are loved!

MEDICAL DICTIONARY TIME… THING

**Tramadol- **type of medication; similar to morphine

**Analgesic- **general term used to describe any type of medication that alleviates pain without the loss of consciousness

**Electro encephalography- **takes a picture of the brain's electric signals to monitor if the brain is active or not

**Hypoxemia- **inadequate oxygen in the blood

R & R


	4. Chapter IV

**A Quick 'Thank You!'**

First off, I just want to say thank you for everyone who's read this story and liked it enough to favorite, story alert it, or even give me a comment. Reading the stats to see who's read this story really makes me want to type this and (unfortunately) finish it. I'd also like to thank my loyal (but lazy) beta'r who took the time to read this story. If you liked this story series, please read my other stories I have up to see if you like anything else I've written. I'd highly suggest you daily check my profile in waiting for my newest story, "Sasuke's 'Family'" that will come out as soon as my beta'r finishes checking it. She finally got power yesterday! :3

Onto the Intro for the Main Attraction!

All right! This is the fourth and final chapter for this series –sniff-! So, first off is that I sadly can't find the Author's Notes for the entire series of this, so you can't see what I screwed up on... but I do remember I worded something so that it read that instead of one friend dying, it was multiple friends that were having funerals. And, here's the yaoi-ish alternate ending for the second chapter. Enjoy!

Bit of back story to this- Well, I cut off Naruto's speech when he's unable to reply to Sakura and saying he's sorry, so my beta'r Allayna replied with this: "Gay. Pregnant. Please enter something here." WELL -cough- she should have known better then to write those kinds of things to end the sentence because, with my imagination, this was created in the dark, damp, and moldy recesses of my computer. So, yaoi fans of SasuNaru or NaruSasu can initiate a fangirl squeal right about now before reading the actual story. It's not hardcore yaoi, just suggestive and funny. People like me who cannot stand it should just skip this entirely, but hey, it's still worth reading somewhat. And there's a bit more of me talking after the ending.

Key- Italicized writing is what actually is written in the chapter and non italicized is the alternate ending itself.

**The a Lot More Awkward But Not So Sad Ending **

**--**

_He reached out, touching her shoulder with his bloody hand; the blood had already clotted, but some pieces of glass still remained buried in his skin. She looked away, almost to tears, struggling to speak._

_"Are you…" __She couldn't finish, tears rolled down her face freely, her hand came up to cover her face while she cried into it. Her body shook violently that he thought she'd fall to the floor. _

_"Sakura-chan… I'm _gay, and Sasuke's actually alive. I'm trying to get pregnant with him to help restore his clan."

Sakura stared at him, obviously distressed at what he had said. Her tears were momentarily forgotten.

"Naruto, are you alright? You're saying the weirdest things..."

"He's not lying." A voice said from inside Naruto's apartment defended; Sakura went pale. Sasuke, alive and breathing, came into view for both of them to clearly see.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He could see Sakura was going into shock.

"Yes?" Sasuke purred, hugging Naruto from behind and nibbling Naruto's earlobe absent-mindedly.

"Sasuke, not in front of visitors!" He protested, turning to stare at the Uchiha; Sasuke frowned back.

"Fuck visitors, I still want sex."

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground brought their attention to a passed out Sakura on their doorstep. Both men stared at her for a stunned minute before pushing her out of the doorframe with a broomstick to both prevent them from getting disease from touching her and in order to close it before doing what Sasuke had suggested.

LOL LEMON

…

What, you think I'm going to write that smut? I felt sick just writing that much but I did it to be funny and that's all. No more Allayna! -smacks her hand-

* * *

**End.**

Again, I just want to thank everyone who's read this story. Without you, I would have never decided to write this!

-runs away and kidnaps this story in order to burn it whiling trying to deny the fact that she just wrote a piece of yaoi-

R & R if you want.


End file.
